


I wanna make you feel beautiful

by foggys_cupcake_girl



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: The Lobster (2015), The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012)
Genre: Belly Kink, Crying, DAVID IN LINGERIE, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Self-Esteem Issues, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Stockings, aka that fic where Patrick suckers David into wearing a garter belt for him, also Patrick in lingerie, as a self-esteem booster, because David is hot AF and needs to understand that, because of course, garter belts and stockings, mmm yes pls, this is not a drill, this is ten pounds of fluff in a five pound bag y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl
Summary: Patrick wishes David were more confident in bed. He also wishes David saw himself the way Patrick sees him. He thinks he might have a way to kill two birds with one stone.DAY 22 of KinktoberWritten for prompts: Stockings | Shower sex |Pegging|Sixty-nine
Relationships: David (The Lobster)/Patrick (Perks of Being a Wallflower)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950283
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	I wanna make you feel beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> my deep adoration of chubby!Colin Farrell strikes again, sorry not sorry

It all began when Patrick had just discovered that David _really_ liked to get it on in the shower.

The problem was, David hadn’t _told_ Patrick that he liked shower sex. Patrick had to figure it out, and he didn’t like that. He also didn’t like that he’d had to figure out that David loved to have his nipples played with. Or that he went absolutely weak when Patrick ate him out. Basically there were Things David Liked, but he never asked for them. He just quietly went along with whatever Patrick offered.

So: in the shower. Patrick was on his knees for David, a position he definitely liked to be in _a lot,_ and had a throat full of cock and two fingers mercilessly assaulting his boyfriend’s prostate, completely and _totally_ getting off on the sounds the usually-stoic David was making. But the thing is…and this thought was an intrusive little spike of pain into Patrick’s tender cloud of bliss…David never _asked_ Patrick to go down on him, even knowing they both liked it…

Patrick pushed that thought away and closed his eyes, losing himself in the myriad of sensations. The pounding of the water on the back of his head. The cool tile under his knees. The familiar scent of David’s skin. The firm, reassuring weight of David’s cock against his tongue. The feeling of David’s gentle fingers tugging his hair. The delicious sound of David’s pitchy moans, high and soft and pleading, and the quickening of his breath as he got closer to orgasm…

With a few good hard sucks, and a couple of very efficient stabs to his prostate, Patrick eased David over the edge, relishing the soft cries and jolting hips that told him his work here was done. He took his time pulling off, making sure to lick up every drop he missed. “Good?” he asked as he slowly got to his feet.

“Yeah. It was good.” David laced both arms around Patrick’s waist and leaned in for a kiss. “What do you want me to do for you, sweetheart?”

That _sweetheart_ was hard-earned. David was gentle and comforting, and fiercely loyal and protective…but he was not expressive. Patrick was used to that; he’d dated his share of quiet, stoic men; he figured he was loud enough for two people. But what he wasn’t used to was for his partners to do David’s little trick of reading him like an open book, and carefully adjusting whatever he was doing to accommodate what wasn’t acceptable.

Patrick had never _said_ “I don’t feel loved because you talk to me like I’m your business partner.” David _noticed_ when he withdrew, and started sprinkling more _I love yous_ and _sweethearts_ and _it’s okay I’m heres_ into their conversations.

Patrick leaned his head into the crook of David’s neck. He knew David was self-conscious about his weight, but Patrick _loved_ the extra padding; being held by someone so warm and solid made him feel safe. “Do whatever you want with me,” he murmured into David’s shoulder. “I’m all yours.”

David didn’t quite seem to know what to do with that kind of freedom. “Do you want me to get you off?” he pressed.

Patrick had to force himself not to sigh. “I don’t need anything,” he said, and pulled away. He knew turning away to hide his face would hardly shut off David’s _my-boyfriend-is-upset_ radar, but it could delay a conversation that he wasn’t sure he really wanted to have.

~

And then: cut to a few days later, when they were snuggled up on the couch together watching TV, not doing much of anything.

Patrick was flipping through old photos on his phone, and burst out laughing when he saw one of himself from the last _Rocky Horror_ production of his high school years. “Oh God, look at this,” he giggled as he showed the photo to David. “That was…three? No, four years ago. I was like. A month away from eighteen. I thought I was just _so cool,_ I would’ve worn this to class if I cou—”

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look on David’s face. His eyes were just a little wider, his lips parted on a sharp inhale. David never really looked shocked or excited, but now…well. It seemed he really liked the image of Patrick in a corset and garter belt. “Oh. Wow,” he said, his voice as soft and low as ever.

An “oh, wow” from David was an _OMG HOLY FUCKING SHIT_ from anyone else. “You like this? Really?” Patrick held up the phone. “Because like. I will totally wear that for you. Or, well, something like it, I don’t actually still have the corset from high school but. Like, yeah. If you want.”

“I think I would like that, yes,” David said, dropping his eyes sheepishly even as Patrick just about glowed with excitement. “If you don’t think you would mind.”

“Are you shitting me? If you want—I mean, if it—” He wanted, badly, to say _if it turns you on, just assume I’d be happy to try it at least once._ But no. He’d had quite enough of David assuming, or passively accepting, or waiting for him to initiate sex. “I have an idea. Do you trust me?” he said instead, and David nodded. “Great. Gimme like. I don’t know. Two or three days, okay?”

“Okay,” David agreed, and Patrick felt butterflies erupt in his stomach.

~

Patrick was not stupid, despite what some of his grades in high school would have one believe.

He knew damn well that part of what made David so passive was a lack of confidence in himself. Patrick would bet all the money in his tiny student bank account plus a million dollars that David was so timid in bed because of his anxiety. David was so caught up in _what if I get it wrong_ that he never stopped to think _this is going to_ rock _if I get it right._

So now sat on their bed, waiting for David to get home from teaching his evening class, nervous as all get-out. But when David came into the room and his lips parted in a sharp gasp of longing as he saw Patrick sitting there…naked except for the baby-blue lace garter belt, matching thigh-highs, and soft satin panties…Patrick’s every remaining fear melted away. David dropped his bag and staggered towards the bed, shedding his suit jacket, belt, and tie on the way. By the time he made it over he’d undone half the buttons of his shirt and his face was flushed pink. “I love it,” he told Patrick, reaching out and touching him with oh-so-gentle hands. “You look incredible.”

He lowered his mouth to Patrick’s neck and kissed him there, soft open-mouthed kisses that set off Patrick’s need to turn to jell-o in his hands. But Patrick squirmed away, not yet willing to fall under David’s spell. “Here—wait—” He reached behind him and handed a little pink tulle bag to his boyfriend. “Please?”

He saw David’s eyebrows quirk upwards as he understood. “I won’t look good. I’m not fit and handsome like you are,” he told Patrick candidly.

 _Oof._ Patrick knew David would say it, he _knew,_ but it didn’t make his heart ache any less to hear it said aloud. He thought he’d have to summon his long-dormant acting skill for this, but tears easily came to his eyes as he said, “Please don’t talk about yourself like that.” If he didn’t spell it out, David would understand…but something about this suddenly felt too raw for Patrick to be anything but blunt. “God, you have _no idea_ how much your body turns me on and it just kills me.”

“Sweetheart—”

“No, I need you to hear me.” Gone was his plan of careful seduction, of faking innocence to goad David into taking charge. He needed David to understand. “I—I’m in love with you, okay? And it just fucking tears my heart out that you think there’s an asterisk after that sentence. Like, _hey I love you except you’re not a GQ model so we have a problem there_ —no. Fuck that. There is absolutely not one goddamn thing about you that doesn’t turn me on. Do you get that? Because I really, _really_ need you to get that.”

By the end of it David was just about melting, reaching out to Patrick with tears in his own eyes. “Come here,” he coaxed softly, and Patrick willingly went into his arms. “I’m sorry,” he said contritely. “I didn’t realize it upset you this much.”

Patrick willed himself to not outright start crying. “Put it on,” he pleaded. “Go put that on and then come back and—and have your way with me.”

David promptly took the pink tulle bag and exited stage right, and when he emerged from the walk-in, Patrick could only stare at the sight before him. David looked _good._ Wide panels of pale-pink lace cradled his hips, held together by a criss-crossed band of ribbons that accentuated his soft belly. The ribbon garters held up pale-pink thigh-high stockings. Soft pink mesh panties completed the look. And it was a very, _very_ good look…or it would be if David’s face hadn’t held an expression appropriate to waiting for a root canal.

Patrick sat up slowly, breath coming in trembling pants. “Oh my God,” he breathed, staring unblinking at David. “Oh…my… _God.”_

The tip of David’s tongue flicked nervously over his lips. “You like it.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Please come over here with me,” Patrick managed in reply. “I—oh God. I _really_ need to touch you.”

David obligingly came over to the bed and knelt right on the edge, watching Patrick with expectant eyes. “What would you like me to do, sweetheart?”

“I want you do to—” Patrick swallowed hard, eyes sweeping hungrily up and down his boyfriend’s body. “I want you to—to do whatever you want. I don’t care. Just—take what you want from me. Please.”

David crawled forward and gently wrapped Patrick up in his arms, leaning him back and laying overtop him. “Is this all right?”

“Anything you want,” Patrick repeated, almost pleadingly. “I want you to just do whatever you want to me, or—or make me do things to you, I don’t care, either way I—I’m going to love every bit of it—because it’s _you.”_

That seemed to be all David needed to hear. With a soft groan he sank down, his weight pressing onto Patrick as he smothered him with a passionate kiss. Patrick let out a tiny whimper that was lost between their mouths, writhing a little as a jolt of heady arousal shot through him. Usually David was so afraid of “crushing him” during sex that he was reluctant to get on top…not this time, apparently. He pinned Patrick down with every bit of his warm, comforting weight and it took perhaps 0.0002 seconds for Patrick to completely melt underneath him.

“Yeah,” he gasped as David attached his mouth to Patrick’s neck and sucked a bruise into his skin. “Yeah. That’s it. Do what you want.”

“I want to taste you all over,” David whispered against the bruise he’d just made, then bit down on the spot. Patrick squirmed and let out a strangled noise. David nuzzled into his neck, then proceeded to move down his chest, leaving pleasantly stinging little love-bites the whole way down, until he reached the very edge of the lacy blue garter belt. He reached up and gently snapped it against Patrick’s skin, making him shiver. “I’m going to have you keep this on. But I will take off your underpants.”

Only he would say that instead of panties, Patrick thought, unable to suppress a little giggle. But all he said was, “Okay,” and obligingly lifted his hips so David could slide the panties down over his legs. He shivered a little at the feeling of the satin through the sheer fabric of his thigh-highs—and David _noticed,_ and promptly reached up to stroke the back of his knee, making Patrick shiver again. “That’s…yeah. That feels good.”

David stretched out beside him on the bed and gently cradled Patrick’s hip in one hand. Patrick had never been more keenly aware of how thin he was compared to David and suddenly he felt vulnerable. He curled up against David’s chest and felt something within him sigh in relief when David immediately closed him in those soft, strong arms. “I’ve got you,” David promised, stroking one hand up and down his back.

Patrick managed a shaky little laugh. “This was supposed to be about you,” he reminded David, and carefully propped himself up on one arm. He couldn’t suppress the wave of mingled arousal and overwhelming emotion that crashed over him at the sight of shy, sweet David in _pink lace lingerie._ He started to reach out, and then stopped. “Can I touch you?”

David looked surprised that he’d asked. “Of course you can.”

Patrick reached down and brushed his fingertips over the triangle of ribbon that showcased David’s belly button. “Can I touch here?”

“Please.”

Patrick leaned down and kissed every bit of exposed skin, carefully working around the criss-crossed ribbon. David hummed softly in appreciation, and Patrick went a little further, slipping his fingers under the lace panel and stroking his hip. “Tell me what you want,” he said, “if you aren’t willing to just take it from me.”

David reached up and gently cupped Patrick’s face in his hands. “I just want to be in bed with you,” he said simply, and the bald truth of it—the overwhelming unspoken love behind the words—nearly brought Patrick to tears.

“Can I make love to you?” he requested, his throat tight, and David moved his hands down, sliding down Patrick’s neck, down over his shoulders, down the smooth line of his back, and from this angle his hands just felt so big…a tiny moan punched its way out of Patrick, a keening little sound that would’ve been embarrassing anywhere else.

David’s mouth quirked up at the corners, a sign that he was immensely pleased with himself. “I’d like that, yes.”

~

They ended up against the headboard, Patrick writhing happily in David’s lap as David held him close and teased him within an inch of his life. “Oh my God,” he protested as David stroked him with a slick hand, bringing him right to the edge of orgasm and backing off again, his mouth busy sucking bruises into Patrick’s neck. “If you want me to last more than half a second inside you, you need to— _ahhh!”_

David had bit down on one of the bruises while teasing the head of Patrick’s cock and, inevitably, the result had been a sudden, messy orgasm. Patrick clung helplessly to his lover’s neck while he rode out the aftershocks. “Not fair,” he protested when his head cleared. “I thought—”

“You’ll last longer now,” David said practically.

Patrick couldn’t help but laugh. “Jesus,” he muttered. Well. He supposed this was what he got for asking David to “do whatever he wanted.” “All right. I’m gonna need a minute to recover now, thanks to you, so. Get on your back, teddy bear. I’m gonna open you up.”

David obligingly laid back, giving Patrick another lovely view of the garter belt and stockings. He was never, he decided, _ever_ going to get tired of that sight. “You realize I’m going to just _beg_ you to wear these all the time now,” he said, stroking a finger down the line of one garter, just teasing the inside of David’s thigh.

“Mmm,” David protested with a shiver, and then gasped as Patrick reached out and cupped his cock through the pale-pink mesh. “Oh. That’s—lovely.”

“I hope so.” Patrick leaned down and made like he was going to put his mouth on David’s cock. Instead his kisses landed on David’s belly again, tongue darting out to dip into his navel. He smiled to himself when he felt David squirming underneath him. “You like this? Like feeling me kiss you all over?” He peppered kisses in between the ribbon strips, giggling a little when he felt David’s soft belly convulse a little under his lips. “Does that tickle?”

“It does. But it’s all right. I like it,” David assured him, and then a whimpering moan escaped as Patrick finally went a little lower, lips tracing the little strip of exposed skin between the belt and the panties. “Oh. Oh, that is…very nice.”

Patrick let his tongue dart out, one hand splayed over David’s belly to keep him still (and to keep feeling the way his body quivered and twitched as Patrick brought him more pleasure) and licked at the skin just above the waistband of the panties. When that brought forth a shiver, he grinned and moved lower, mouthing at David’s cock through the fine mesh. David let out a helpless little moan. 

“Consider this revenge,” Patrick whispered, letting his breath tickle David through the damp fabric, and then proceed to lick and mouth at him through the pink panties with single-minded purpose. He held David’s thick thighs apart with his shoulders, one hand behind his knee and the other still pressed over his belly, enjoying the way David tensed and shivered under his hands.

“Patrick, sweetheart, I’m going to—”

 _That’s the idea,_ Patrick thought but didn’t say. Just kept going until with a soft, desperate little gasp David tipped over the edge. “There,” he said with a grin as he sat up, looking with satisfaction at the mess David had made of his panties. “I could get used to that sight, I think.”

He wasted no time in pulling off the soaked panties and licking up the remains of David’s cum, delighting in the way his boyfriend squirmed under his touch. Once again he went for a fake-out, making like he was going to eat David out and sliding a slippery finger inside him instead. “Good?” he teased as he added another finger, deeply enjoying the sight of David desperately trying to fuck himself on Patrick’s hand.

“Very good.” He never raised his voice, David, but there was a little edge underneath the usual calm monotone, and when Patrick deliberately teased the spot inside that made him writhe, his eyes flew open and he let out another sharp gasp. “Oh,” he said, and then, again, with some meaning in it this time, _“oh.”_

Patrick teased him again, watching with wet lips and wide eyes as David’s hips twitched up. The play of loose skin and visible muscle under his belly was mesmerizing. Patrick had never thought much about anatomy, really (who cared about the names of the muscles you used to get off, as long as they worked?) but now he found himself fascinated by the way David’s body moved as he lost himself in pleasure. “I’m going to make you come again,” he said, not as a warning, just as a fact, as he rubbed a little harder at David’s prostate.

“I don’t know if I c—”

Before he could even say it, he _did._ Patrick licked his lips as he watched David’s half-hard cock pulse and drip, his heart fluttering and his dick hardening at the thought of making David feel so good that basic human biology went out the window. “Refractory period? What refractory period?” he said playfully, crawling up over David and teasingly snapping the waistband of his garter belt on the way.

David looked at him through awed eyes and Patrick felt a deep thrill run through him; David _never_ looked at him with such naked emotion. “I’d like to feel you inside me,” he requested shyly. “I’m…very sensitive just now, so. If you could go slow…”

“Of course,” Patrick promised, stroking his hip soothingly. He rolled them over so David was on top of him. “You can control it this way,” he explained, and then added candidly, “and I like feeling you on top of me.”

And he _did._ David’s weight was comforting, and the thought that he could just— _crush_ Patrick, if he so wanted, was deeply arousing. Patrick’s eyes rolled up as he felt David sink down onto him, warm and snug and _wet inside_ from all the prep and— “Oh. Oh _fuck_ that’s good.”

He tried to move a little, to thrust up into David, but he was too thin to buck up properly and it made him feel painfully, _deliciously_ helpless. He squirmed instead and David moaned softly as he felt Patrick trying to move. “Oh, now. Stay still,” he pleaded. “It’s…well. Sensitive. As I said.”

“But you feel so good, I can’t—” Before Patrick could even finish David was firmly holding him down by the waist, so he couldn’t wriggle around as much. “Oh,” he gasped, a little surprised at just how hot it made him feel that David was _holding him down._

“Do you like this?” David said casually, as though he were asking about a dish in a restaurant instead of a sexual position.

“If you don’t move soon I’m going to die.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” David moved up and down, very slowly, hissing a little at the sensation. “Oh. That’s…different.”

“What?”

“I’ve never let someone fuck me after I’ve already come before,” David explained, with another tortuously slow roll of his hips. “It’s…very intense.”

“Feels good, though? I’m not hurting you?”

David shook his head. “It hurts a little. But it feels nice, too.” Another slow, deliberate thrust. “Does it feel good to you?”

“I’m about to start reciting the greek alphabet in my head to keep from coming, so _yes_ it feels good.”

That earned a rare, if quiet, laugh from David, which went straight to Patrick’s heart and somehow made him even _more_ intensely aroused. “Oh God,” he gasped, trying frantically to squirm, to thrust, to _move._ “Oh my _God._ You are gonna kill me here, for _real.”_

David finally began to move, slow, steady bounces that drove Patrick wild. He began to time it carefully so that as David bounced down, he thrust up, so that he went deeper into David each time. He shifted his hips a little, changing the angle; he knew it was unlikely he could make David come again (though he did notice with interest that the older man’s cock was twitching a bit, making what seemed to be a valiant effort to fill again), but he still wanted to see if maybe—

 _“Ahhh,”_ David gasped, suddenly pitching forward. Patrick fought down the urge to give him a smug grin—there it was.

“What?” he said innocently. David started to get up on all fours, as if he were going to pull out, and Patrick pounced. Taking advantage of David’s dubious balance he rolled them over, relishing the gasp of surprise he drew from David on the way. He pushed up David’s knee and thrust into him in a single slick, smooth motion that had his boyfriend’s eyes rolling. “Sensitive, huh?” he said with another smooth thrust. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

“Oh. Oh God,” David breathed, looking up at him through wet eyes. “Sweetheart, I don’t think—”

“Then don’t think, just let me fuck you into the mattress.” He proceeded to do just that, drinking in every whimper and cry that spilled from David’s lips and committing to memory the dazed look on his face. “You don’t know how fucking hot you are like this,” he murmured as he pressed deeper into that perfect wet warmth. “God, it feels so good to be in you, to _see_ you while I’m in you. Fuck, I could look at you all day. You’re so hot like this, all splayed out and gasping for me…I’m gonna make you wear this,” with another snap of the belt that seemed to do things to David; his hips jumped so hard he nearly threw Patrick to the ceiling, “every fucking _day_ now. You look so sexy in lace, I could come just looking at you…”

“Patrick, sweetheart, please,” David gasped, tears spilling over, head tilting desperately back into the mattress. “Oh God. I don’t know what to ask you to do.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“I don’t think so…”

“Am I hurting you?” Patrick asked, slowing down in case the answer was yes.

“Yes, but—but it’s—good. It’s very good.”

“Mmm.” Patrick reached down between them and circled a thumb around the head of David’s still half-hard, desperately twitching cock. David shuddered under his touch and let out an actual sob, and seeing his stoic, quiet boyfriend on the verge of pleasure-induced tears sent such an intense bolt of arousal through Patrick that he came, without warning, deep inside the trembling David. “Oh God. Yeah. _Yeah,_ that’s it,” he gasped as he shuddered through his orgasm. “Oh, that’s so good. You’re so sexy, love, you’re _so_ hot you just made me come, did you see that? Feel that?”

David let out another helpless little sob as Patrick squeezed him gently, then teased the head of his cock again. “Sweetheart, I can’t!”

“I think you can,” Patrick told him, and leaned down to press kisses on his belly again. David quivered underneath him and Patrick heard another soft cry as he teased the slit of David’s cock, trying to ease him into one last burst of pleasure. “Relax,” he urged him gently. “Just relax. Let yourself feel it…oh there we go…”

He felt David’s belly twitch and briefly cave, heard the soft, aching cry mixed with a sob as David shuddered beneath him. David’s cock pulsed in his hand but this time nothing came out. Patrick felt immensely pleased with himself: he’d made him come dry.

Before David could say anything Patrick quickly claimed his mouth in a kiss, reaching up and smoothing David’s sweaty hair away from his face. _He still has his goddamn glasses on,_ Patrick thought with a rush of affection. “I’ll go run the shower. You want to get cleaned up?”

David nodded, apparently relieved that Patrick agreed they were done. “Let me rest a moment and I’ll be right behind you.”

“All right. How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

Patrick had to bite his lips not to laugh. “And aside from that?”

David smiled, a rare, _real_ smile, and laced his fingers through Patrick’s. “I feel like you love me.”

Patrick squeezed his hand back tightly. _“Good.”_

**Author's Note:**

> yes I'm missing days, I'm sorry, school is catching up to me guys :'(


End file.
